This invention relates to lighting of the body attached type, and more particularly to a belt with a safety light.
Poor visibility is a serious problem at night for pedestrians, outdoor workers, and outdoor exercisers, such as joggers and the like. The difficulty of maneuvering oneself safely on foot on a roadway, field or yard is well known to walkers, joggers, police officers, firefighters, construction workers, railroad workers, and maintenance men, especially if the person is carrying something or working with their hands.
There have been many attempts to increase pedestrian visibility such as brightly colored and/or reflective clothing. However, little has been done to provide visibility for the pedestrian other than with hand-held flashlights. These are impractical and inconvenient for those wishing to keep their hands free or for use with other tasks.